Change of destiny
by shippingisbreakingmyheart
Summary: so I've had this playing around in my head since i mentioned it in my fic Mere de tous les so here it is how would the show change if Laura hadn't been killed and what if Scott had an older sister who was a werewolf and knew about the supernatural long before he did read to find out
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this story is an au version of my other story mere de tous les where Laura wasn't killed by Peter

This story still focus on my OC Jezebel but things will change seeing as Laura's alive I imagine Laura as Eliza Dushku

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

I post everything Jez and Laura wear at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

OC x Derek slow burn (maybe)

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Laura is 23/24 she was 17 when the fire happened

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel and this version of Laura

Pre-series

I had only be in town for three days and I already wanted a vacation Lydia and Jackson were that exhausting as soon as they heard I was back I was being bombarded by them it was ridiculous but I loved it, it was nice to know that people other than mum Scott and Stiles missed me though to be honest I was surprised they did I was a mess when I left and Jackson and Lydia had gotten the worst of it but they were still there for me which made me feel like a shit friend as I hadn't talked to them since I left over a year ago they said they understood but wanted to hear everything and that I was paying for our shopping spree that last one was more Lydia than Jackson I felt bad because I couldn't tell them the whole truth of what happened in Paris they wouldn't believe me anyway I mean who would I couldn't just say hey I was bitten by a werewolf and now I am one I'd be locked inside eichen house for sure I repressed the shutter rolling through me at the thought of eichen house but they were happy with what I told them I was coming home after another day spent with Lydia and Jackson when I heard movement in my room mum was at work and Scott had texted me saying he was spending the night at Stiles so there was no reason for anyone to be in my room so as quietly as I could I went back outside I knew there was only one by the heartbeat I could hear I looked around to make sure no one was around and then used my supernatural abilities to jump on the roof under my window it was wide open and I know I shut it when I left this morning I launch myself through the window tackling whoever it was we struggled for a while until they got the upper hand whoever it was they were strong supernaturally strong but I had training I was able to stand with them still holding on to me from behind threw all my weight into slamming us onto the floor I feel the wind get knocked out of my opponent and they loosen their hold on me I take the opportunity to get back up but they slam me into the wall face first I was seriously annoyed so threw my head and elbow back both making contact they stumble back allowing me to grab the one dagger I always keep tucked in to the waist band of my jeans and pin them to the wall with the dagger resting at their neck finally being able to be face to face I see the person I had been fighting was female a familiar female

"Laura?" I asked shocked I hadn't seen her in six years since the fire that killed most of her family including my best friend

"Hey Jez" she replies in a Boston sounding accent

"What are you doing here Laura?" I ask confused and a little mean

"Apparently getting my ass kicked by a once human seventeen year old" she replies smiling I laugh stepping away and putting the dagger down on my dresser

"How are you?" Laura asks after a while of us standing there in silence

"How am I? How do you think? you vanished without a word left only me to defend this town and now I'm a bloody werewolf how the hell do you think I've been" I say anger coating every word

"How were you turned?" Laura asks me

"I was bitten I don't know by who I never saw them" I tell her rubbing the shoulder that had been bitten I see a look flicker across Laura's face and she couldn't meet my eye and was silently muttering to herself I knew Laura well enough to know this meant she was debating internally its then that I knew she came for a reason

"Why are you here Laura after all this time what brought you back to beacon hills?" I ask she sighs before looking at me

"I'm tracking a werewolf" she tells me

"The only werewolves in this town are Satomi's pack, Peter and me" I tell her

"How long have you been a werewolf Jez?" Laura asks me accusingly

"A year most of which I spent out of the country I only got back three days ago" I tell her knowing where her must have been going

"So it's possibly that there could be a wolf here that you don't know about?" Laura asks

"Sure it's possibly but why would any wolf come here the Argents still watch this town like a hawk" I tell her

"I don't know but this wolf is dangerous they left a spiral in the side of a dead deer I can't take a chance with this" she tells me

"I understand I'll keep my ear to the ground and I'll tell what if I hear anything" I tell her she gets any uncomfortable look on her face

"Jez I could really use some help with this which is why I came to you I know you have hunting skills I could really use some help tracking this wolf and maybe putting them down if I have to" Laura tells me

"Laura I can't" I tell her

"Why not?" she asks getting angry

"Because the pack I join up with I disobeyed my alpha I stole money and a lot of it and I fled they put price on my head with orders to kill me if necessary I want to help you but if word gets back to them that I'm here Laura they killed my family they killed anyone who try to stop them from getting to me I can't let that happen" I tell her I see understanding and sadness flicker across her face

"I wouldn't want to put you in danger I'm staying at my old house if you hear anything" she tells me before she walks over to my window

"Laura" I say she turns and looks at me

"You can use the front door you know" I tell her she looks back at the window then before smiling apologetically at me

"I forget sometimes" she tells me I understand if you don't have to use the door to get inside you sometimes forget it an option

"Take Care Jez" she tells me before exiting my room I hear the front door open and close a moment later and I knew Laura was gone I felt bad she obviously needed help but I had to think of mine and my families safety

it was two days later and I was hanging out with Scott and Stiles and I couldn't get Laura's visit it out of my head at first I thought I had done the right thing but then entered a little seed of doubt I was getting more and more worried as the days went on I hadn't heard anything from Laura and I was in full blown regret over my decision I'd wait till night and I would go see Laura I just hope nothing happened until then it was three painstakingly slow hours later when it was finally dark outside slipping my daggers into my boots I silently slide my window open after shutting and locking my door I stepped on to the roof outside my window before silent dropping down I was then running towards the woods I had almost gotten to the Hale house when I heard a scream and smelt blood to the left of me I took off towards the sound to find myself in a small clearing Laura was on the ground bleeding and there was someone standing over her I reacted without thinking jumping on what could only be a man's back and Dug my claws in the man let out a scream before reaching around and grabbing me and tearing off me his back and throwing me into a tree he must have realized at he was now out matched as he simply lifted Laura up by the back of her neck and then dropped her before fleeing keeping his face hidden from me the whole time I scramble up and run to Laura who was now passed out I couldn't tell how bad she was injured just that she wasn't healing I cursed myself for running here instead of driving I look around but there wasn't a car anywhere I didn't even know if Laura had one

"Crap" I yell out loud before sighing and picking her up as gently as I could in a bridal hold before running home as soon as I got there I opened the door to the backseat and gently laid Laura down before jumping in the driver's seat and speeding off driving to the only place I could think off Deaton when I get there I pick Laura up not bothering to check if the door was lock or not but hoping it wasn't

"Deaton" I scream when the door gave way and opened Deaton rushed forward seeing Laura and I he let us through to the back

"Lay her on the table" he tells me as we walk into the exam room he goes about collecting things he needs and asking me to do the same and as he tended to Laura's wounds I told him what I knew which wasn't much it took a while but Laura visibly started to heal she woke up with a groan

"What happen?" she asked in a hoarse voice

"You were attack" I tell her

"I don't remember anything" she says sitting up rubbing her neck

"Those marks on your neck are from claws it's possible that the wolf you were fighting took your memory to keep his identity safe" Deaton tells her

"You should be glad I got there when I did otherwise you would be dead right now" I tell her

"Thanks Jez" she tells me I simply smile at her I drive her home after that and nothing of interest happens for a week

* * *

><p>What do you think review fave follow<p>

T


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: this story is an au version of my other story mere de tous les where Laura wasn't killed by Peter

This story still focus on my OC Jezebel but things will change seeing as Laura's alive I imagine Laura as Eliza Dushku

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

I post everything Jez and Laura wear at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

OC x Derek slow burn (maybe)

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Laura is 23/24 she was 17 when the fire happened

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel and this version of Laura

* * *

><p>Pilotwolf moon

I can hear my brother working out in his room and since Laura had dismissed me for the night I decided to go annoy him. I walk out of my room and into his I watch him do pull ups on the bar above his bathroom door before getting bored and walking over to his bed and laying down facing him.

"Hey Scottie, what cha doing?" I ask him only laughing slightly when I saw him jump at my presence

"Preparing for school tomorrow, you know lacrosse and everything." He tells me with a wave of his hand

"Sounds fun." I reply sarcastically

"Shouldn't you be preparing for school tomorrow as well?" he asks me

"Why?" I ask

"I don't know the fact that you've been away for a year studying fashion design in Paris and are being held down a year because of it." he replied I simply shrug

"Just look at it this way Scottie we'll be in the same grade." I reply happily

He just huffs and goes to brush his teeth. I flop around onto my back.

"I can hear you rolling your eyes at me" I tell him

Suddenly there's a creaking sound from outside I sit up and turn and face the window while Scott turn around in the bathroom to face me.

"Did you hear that?" he asks me

I turn around and shrug my shoulders I knew it was Stiles as I could smell him but I can't exactly tell Scott that so I act appropriately terrified

"I'm going to check it out" he tells me.

"Scott it was probably just Stiles." I tell him making sure there was a slight waver to my voice

He ignores me and grabs the bat and starts walking down stairs.

"Scott" I call after him trying to stop him because knowing Stiles he was defiantly end up being hit by that bat I let out a huff as I stand to follow him. As we are walking down stairs I say to him

"You know in horror movies this is always how the first one dies by going towards the mysteries noise." Still pretending I didn't know it was just Stiles

"I thought you said it was just Stiles" he replied sarcastically.

"I said it was probably just Stiles there is a different" I tell him as we reach the porch Scott walks over to the banister and looks out into the yard just as he does that Stiles falls from the roof. They both start screaming at each other as Scott raises the bat to take a swing. I was about to stop him when he recognized who it was.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing!?" Scott yells

I let out a laugh "I told you it was Stiles" but to be far I had a supernatural advantage

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked him

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said lamely

"A pre - I - what –"Stiles stutters out

"Okay I'm leaving" I tell them as I give them a wave

"Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police"

"For what?" I ask

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" stiles told us I freeze I had to tell Laura Stiles flips over and lands on his feet

"A dead body?" Scott asks

I roll my eyes at him I love him I do put sometimes I get an overwhelming urge just to slap him on the head

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body." Stiles told him sarcastically

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asks

I perk up at this point maybe it wasn't that bad maybe it had been an accident no need to worry until I know more

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles says gleefully

"You really shouldn't be this excited someone died" I tell him

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asks

I was surprised this was actually a good question. I look at Stiles for the answer he looked like he was about to pee himself he was so excited apparently this was the question he'd been waiting for.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going." He says nodding his no cold fear ran through me hunters cut dead werewolves in half now I knew I had to tell Laura but I also didn't want to let my brother and Stiles go out into the woods by themselves But Laura needed to know and I had a better chance of protecting them with her

"Screw that it's late I'm going to bed see you tomorrow if your still alive" I tell them before heading inside I wait and listen to Stiles jeep leaving before running out the backdoor towards the old Hale house when I get there it's Silent I enter carefully I had just made it into what use to be the old sitting room when I'm knocked down by something heavy I head-butt the thing and it lets out a very human grunt whoever it was released me long enough for me to roll away from them and get on my feet before they were sending a kick my way I grab there leg and twist breaking the ankle before throwing them through the door way the man must have been a wolf to because he got up on both feet like nothing happened which meant I didn't have to hold back he walks forward and goes to claw me but I grab his arm turn and break it over my shoulder before kicking back hitting his leg hard enough to break it I turn around and send a punch to his jaw knocking him over I slide out my Dagger and pin him on the floor holding the dagger over his heart

"Where's Laura hale?" I growl out feeling my eyes flash his flash in response to mine and I pull away shocked to find blue eyes instead of blue that split Second was all he need he sat up head-butting causing to fall to the floor he grabs the Arm with the dagger in it and twist's until I can't hold it anymore he then pins me face first to the wall

"What do you want with Laura?" He asks me I stay silent he turns me around slamming my back in the wall hard enough to dent it and hold my own Dagger to my throat

"Tell me or I cut your throat" He tells me I just glare at him as he goes to slice my throat Laura appears

"Wait Stop" she yells catching the man's arm before the blade could touch me she pushes him away from me and I slide down the wall she kneels down next to me

"Jez are you okay?" She asks concerned

"Wait you know her?" the man asks confused

"This is Jezebel she's been helping me, Jez this is my brother" she say's

"Derek" I finish standing up

"How did you know my name?" Derek asks me getting angry

"I know a lot more than that believe me but now's not the time" I tell him

"Why are you here Jez?" Laura asks

"Because the police are currently searching the woods for the other half of a body that was found and my brother and his friend decided to go looking as well and I can't protect them by myself and you know since there's a killer Wolf in the forest and it's like a week till the full moon I thought you might want to help" I tell her

"Why should we?" Derek asks other than sending a glare in his direction I ignore him

"Laura I saved your life not to mention everything else you owe me at least this" I tell her she nods

"We'll help let's find your brother first everyone else should be safe in a big group" She tells me I nod before leading the way it took a while but I eventually pick up Scott and Stiles scent Laura and Derek follow me as I kept moving we come across a search party with the Sheriff and a caught Stiles

""Now, where's your usual partner in crime" I hear the sheriff asks his son I look around for Scott but with this many people I was overwhelmed and couldn't pick out my brother's scent or heartbeat

"There's to many of them I can't tell if Scott's here or not" I tell Laura and Derek terrified

"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles tells his father

"We'll find him Jez don't worry" Laura tells me

"Wait isn't Jezebel home where she tonight?" the sheriff ask Stiles clearly not believing him about Scott

"She's home with Scott" Stiles says

"Scott, Jezebel, you out there? Scott? Jezebel? Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car. And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." The sheriff tells him before dragging his son away and the Police move on as soon as they do I take a breath and eventually catch Scott's scent I rush to the tree it leads to but Scott isn't there

"I don't understand this is where his scent ends he should be" I say looking around

"It might be the rain" Derek adds helpfully Laura sends him a look that makes him roll his eyes but he doesn't say anything else

"Just breath Jez if you can't track him by sent try listening for his heartbeat" Laura tells me I take a deep breath and close my eyes shifting out all the forest sounds I concrete I can hear Laura's and Derek's heartbeat's behind me and there's a group of heart beat's further back but there's one lone heart beat in front of me and its racing a mile a minute I take a step forward before I hear a scream coming from that direction and I knew it was Scott

"Scott" I yell before I take off Running Laura and Derek following behind me its barley a few seconds later before Scott Screams again and I run faster when I get to where I could have sworn the screaming had come from I'm hit with the scent of my brother's blood

"Its blood" Derek says unhelpfully

"Over here" Laura calls after climbing up the hill Derek and I make our way over to her only to find her kneeling next to a body

"Oh my god" I say beforehand flies up to my mouth I had never seen someone cut in half before

"We should move her" Laura says standing up

"And what? Bury her Laura the last thing we need is a dead body being found on your property" I say

"She's already on Hale property she's one of us Jez and we bury our own" She tells me

"Laura my brother is still out there and he's hurt I need to find him before he's dead as well" I tell her

"She right Laura she should go find her brother me and you can handle the body" Derek says I send him a grateful smile

"He's right go find your Brother" Laura tells me and I don't need to be told twice I'm already running before Laura finishes her sentence I follow Scott's blood and it leads me to the road hoping he would have gone straight home I take off in that direction when I get home I can hear Scott's heart beat I let out a sigh in relief before climbing through my window I take off my shoes and jacket and throw my hair up trying to make it believable that I had been asleep the whole time before unlocking my bedroom door and knocking on his

"Scott" I call out softly I hear movement and then Scott open's his door

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?" He asks

"No but are you okay?" I ask knowing the answer but asking anyway

"Actual something bit me I think it was a wolf" he tells him before showing me the bite mark

"You should clean that and then get to bed we have School Tomorrow" I tell him before walking into my room and send Laura a text telling her both Scott and I were home but that he had been bitten

She replied with okay, watch him if it was an alpha he's going to turn we both knew there was another option but neither of us were willing to say it I crawl into bed before remembering to call one other person

"Deaton, it's me Jezebel Scott was bitten by a werewolf tonight so make sure to watch him"

I hang up knowing Deaton would call me back when he got the message I then rolled over and went to bed The next morning I woke up and dragged myself in the shower to wash off last night I look in the mirror and deiced to just let my hair dry naturally for my makeup I kept it fairly simple I put on foundation, mascara and eyeliner I walked over to my closet I throw on my black leather tights a black shirt with white trim, a red leather jacket, a tulip pattern scarf deciding it looked decent enough I pulled my wolf necklace and bow and arrow necklace on as I don't go anywhere without them I really want to wear my combat boots but Lydia would have a fit if my first day back I didn't wear heels so I compromised and decided on my black combat ankle high heel boots to complete the look I hear the beep of a car horn outside I grab my black leather shoulder bag and run downstairs rolling my eyes at Jackson not even knocking on the door anymore

"Bye mum I'll see you tonight" I yell as a close the front door I see Jackson's sliver Porsche waiting for me.

"Hey Jacky, you know I could have driven myself" I say as I climb into the car

"You know I hate it when you call me that" he tells me

I lean over and give kiss him a kiss on the cheek "I missed you to." I tell him as I hadn't seen him since I saved Laura a week ago

We drive to school talking about the past year when we arrive at school Jackson parks next to the bike rack as my brother chains up his bike Jackson and I climb out of the car

"Dude - watch the paint job" he tells my brother after purposely hitting him while opening his door

"Jackson don't be an ass" I yell at him I turn to Scott

"Sorry about him" I say as Jackson gets called away

"I still don't know how you're friends with him" Scott says as we start to walk towards the school as I'm about to reply stiles comes rushing up to Scott

"Okay, let's see this thing." he says in a rush to Scott as if I'm not even there Scott lifts up his shirt and I see a bandage tape to his side

"Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott tells Stiles

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles ask as we start to walk again

"Uh - huh." Is all Scott can musters as a reply

"No, not a chance." Stiles says

At this point I zone out of the conversation until Scott says

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott says

"You found the body?" I asked realizing I probably should have guessed that earlier

As Stiles ask at the same time "You - are you kidding me?"

"No, man, I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month." Scott says deciding to answer Stiles

"Oh, god, that is freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're going to ignore me. You guys are the cause of this, you know." He tells us

I just roll my eyes at a another one of his lame attempts to talk to Lydia as Scott simply says

"Uh - huh." Stiles counties his rant by saying. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you."  
>"Excuse me but out of the three of us which one is actually friends with Lydia?" I ask before Stiles could reply I say<p>

"Speaking of which I should go say hi to her later guys" I say as I wave goodbye while running up the stairs.

The last bell of the day goes and I go to find Lydia I find her talking to a girl I'd never seen before I walk up to them in time to hear Lydia tell her

"And you are my new best friend."

"Oh jeez thanks Lyds" I say as Jackson walks up to us

"Hey, Jackson." Lydia says before starting to make out with him I can see the new girl is uncomfortable so I make conversation

"Hi I'm Jezebel McCall the old best friend" she laughs

"Allison Argent" she says I freeze damn they got here fast

"Are you new Allison?" I ask trying to be polite but needing answers

"Is it that obvious?" she ask

"Not to me I've been gone a year" I tell her

"Oh so your new but not new" She says I nod my head I could see myself becoming friends with this girl as long as her or her don't try to kill me or my brother or Laura and her brother

"Speaking of which so, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia says after she disentangles herself from her boyfriend

"A party?" Allison asks

"Yeah - Friday night. You should come." Jackson tells her

"You really should" I say agreeing

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison tells us

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson says

I can see Alison didn't really want to come so I decided to help her out

"Leave her alone Jacky she said she can't come" I say

"You mean like football?" she ask referring to the mention of a scrimmage

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson tells her

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia gushes over her boyfriend at this point I just roll my eyes at her

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else…" Jackson begins to ask

"Well, I was going to …" Allison beings to say until Lydia interrupts

"Perfect - You're coming." Lydia tells her as she links her arm through mine and Alison. I look over at Alison and give her a kind smile she has no idea what she's in for we walk to the lacrosse as Jackson gets changed as we walk out to the field I saw someone I didn't expect Laura

"Hey Lyds just give me a minute" I say before head over to Laura

"What the hell are you doing here" I whisper yell at her she smirks

"I'm Working" She tells me

"Working? As in working here?" I ask while trying to keep my eye from twitching

"Yes, I got a job assisting coach and subbing in for teachers" She tells me

"Okay why? It's not like you need the money" I ask

"This way I can keep an eye on you and now your brother" she tells me

"I thought you were keeping a low profile getting a job at the high school is not keeping a low profile" I tell her

"It's going to be okay Jez" She tells me a little over my tantrum

"No it's not the Argents are back in town and now the first place there going to look is you and Derek and if they dig Deep enough that leads back to me and my brother not to mention my old pack still wants me dead" I tell her when I tell her the Argents are back her eyes widen and she starts looking around when I was done speaking she grabs my arm and pulls me further away from everyone

"Are you sure the Argents are back did you see them?" She asks fear in her voice

"Did you see the dark haired girl I was walking with?" I ask she looks to the bleachers and nods

"Her name's Allison Argent maybe she not a part of the hunting Argent family but I don't know any other Argent's so I'm not risking it" I tell her before she can reply coach walks over to us

"Hale get your ass on the field we're starting soon female McCall go sit down" He tells us Laura and I share a look that says we're not done talking Before she walks on to the field and I walk back to Lydia and Allison

"Who's the woman you were talking to?" Lydia asks pointing to Laura

"No one just coaches new assistant and the School's new sub" I tell her hoping she'd drop it

"That was an intense looking conversation for someone who's no one" Lydia tells me I'm saved from answering as the team walks onto the field we watch as they started doing drills and I look for Scott and Stiles to see coach talking to Scott and then Scott starts to walk over to the goal

"Oh no" I say knowing this would only end badly Alison seems to notice Scott the same time I do and leans over to Lydia and asks

"Who is that?" Lydia looks over at my brother clearly confused

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." I roll my eyes at her she may be one of my best friends but she's a real bitch sometimes

"Lydia, that's my brother Scott you've met him like a hundred times" I tell her she just shrugs her shoulders I turn to Alison and ask her why she wanted to know

"He's in my English class." Is her reply then the whistle is blown and Scott clutch's his head in agony the first player runs up and throws the ball and it hits Scott straight in the face and he falls flat on his back everyone start's laughing including the coach

"Hey coach shut it" I stand up and yell at him he turns around and looks at me

"Female McCall sit down" he tells me then I hear Jackson yell "Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" I then turn to Jackson and yell "hey Jackson be nice or I'll tell everyone about the you got beat up by a girl" after I finish saying that everyone's looking at Jackson he turn to me and throw's up his arm's like he's saying come on I just smirk at him its then at Laura catches my eye it's obvious she trying not to laugh while giving me a disapproving look I simply smile at her before sitting Down by now Scott has gotten back on his feet and the second person is being thrown the ball they run up and throw the ball much like the first except this time Scott catches it he looks down at the ball in his net like he can't believe he caught it and looking around he's not the only one I hear Stiles call out yeah like this is totally normal the then it's the third person's turn it goes like the second one except people start to cheer when he catches it then a fourth person goes then a fifth then a sixth all ending with Scott catching the ball I hear Alison say to Lydia "He seems like he's pretty good."

"Oh, very good." Was Lydia's reply

"Yeah, good" I say in agreement knowing it had nothing to do with skill but werewolf ability. Before the seventh person on the team can try Jackson pushes in front seeing this I stand up and yell "Jackson if you hurt my brother you'll be missing a testicle" even thought I knew now Scott wouldn't be easy to hurt it was my natural urge to protect my brother Jackson ignores me and start's to run at the goal the whole crowded watches with baited breath to see what will happen Scott catches the ball Stiles jumps up cheering like the spaz he is Lydia also jumps up and cheers I don't cheer if fact I'm worried I send a look over to Laura to find her looking at me I hear Stiles yell out "at is my friend" and Lydia lets out another cheer Jackson notices and give her a look that says 'what are you doing' she gives him one back that says 'please your just angry he's better than you' after Lydia and Jackson are done silently communicating Scott decides to show off and throws the ball back to the referee practice is pretty much over at that point so I walk to Stiles jeep and wait for him and Scott to be done changing so I can go home and talk to Laura and do my Monday ritual

On the way home Scott tells Stiles that he needs to go back to the preserve cause he drop his inhaler there last night so that's how I end up walking through a forest in high heels

"Damn it I knew I should have worn flat shoes today" I say to myself as we come across a river Stiles hears me and helps me across

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott tells us

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asks

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." Scott tells him Stiles start searching his pockets I knew he'd find it after all I'd been smelling it all day

"I don't even have any mint - mojito "he doesn't finish his sentence because there in his hand is a piece of mint-mojito gum

"So all this started with a bite?" He asks Scott

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asks us in a panic I roll my eyes at him while Stiles look like he's thinking which is never good

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles says very seriously I throw him a look and he wink's at me

"Are you serious?" Scott asks going further into panic

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." I freeze for a second when Stiles says that until I remember he was only messing with Scott not realizing how right he was

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asks seriously I roll my eyes at him of course he has no idea what that is.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles tells him

"Once a month?" Scott asks very confused

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon," Stiles tells him before letting out a howl

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling" stiles says after Scott hits him I start laughing at the expression on Scott's face

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me. Jez what do you think?" he asks me I walk up to him and pat his shoulder as I say

"Just be glad you're not a female werewolf" he rolls his eyes at me and Stiles laughs and say's "You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles says

At this point we stop walking and Scott say's

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles say as we all start to look for Scott's inhaler

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" Scott say I let out a little laugh at this point because yes that was totally the most important thing if a killer had moved the body but I knew it had just been Laura and Derek. Sensing someone near us I look up to find Derek watching us my eyes widen a little what the hell was he doing but otherwise stay quiet as I don't want the other two knowing I knew Derek Stiles finally notice's him and hits Scott on the shoulder to get his attention he walks over to us he looks at me once before turning to Scott and Stiles

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Derek tells them before stepping closer causing Scott to push me behind him little did he know out of the three of us Derek was less likely to hurt me

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says and I roll my eyes at his meek answer

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Scott adds on as soon as Scott says that Derek throws something at him we all look and see it's his inhaler as I look up to see Derek walking away

"What no goodbye" I say after him knowing he'd hear me

"All right, come on, I got to get to work." Scott says as he turns to walk away Stiles stops him

"Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles tells us having already knew this I was bored and just wanted to leave

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles continues at Scott's blank face at the reminder of the fire my right arm comes up of its own free will and brushes against the burn scar on my left side that runs all way the from under my armpit to my hip

"It was six years" I tell them I remember cause it was the worst year of my life first Malia and then Cora I lost them both in the span of one year

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott says

"You and me both" I say just realizing I had no idea why Derek came back he was just here one day

"Come on" I hear Stiles say before we walk back to Stiles jeep after he drops me at home I walk over to my car a blue 67 Chevy impala I get in and ready myself for my Monday routine which now includes talking to Laura at least I would have been heading there anyway I drive to the florist and pick up my order of eleven white rose and one red and then drive to a gas station and pick up three chocolate bars and continue on to my first stop the old Hale house When I get there it's just as burnt and depressing as I remember I stay in the car and fight the flashbacks at always happen when I see the house after I feel able enough I lean over and pick up the roses I remember to take out the red one and lay it on the passenger seat I get out only to be met with yelling

"I don't get why it's our problem especially with the Argents back in town" Derek yells

"What do you want me to do Leave let Jez handle everything including her newly bitten brother" Laura yells back I knew I shouldn't listen but I couldn't help it

"This is about the Girl what does she have on you?" Derek yells

"She has nothing on me she's a friend Derek" Laura yells back

"A friend that's six years younger than you and a werewolf I don't believe it she said last night that after everything you owed her so why do you owe her" Derek yells back

"I owe her because if it wasn't for us Hale's she wouldn't be involved in the supernatural and she wouldn't have spent three weeks in hospital when she was eleven being treated for burns after being caught in the fire" Laura yells back it goes quiet and I quickly close my door pretending I had just arrived in a blink Derek's in front of me

"What are you doing here?" he asks seething but there pity and sadness in his eyes I'd never seen before and his eyes scan my body I suppress a shutter knowing he was looking for my scars

"I need to talk to Laura" I tell him

"Look if you're looking for an alpha it's not going to be Laura we aren't looking for any betas" He tells me

"Good I'm not looking for an Alpha I'm helping Laura because she asked and I owe someone who would want me to help her" I tell him his eyes flicker down and I know he's listening to my heartbeat he looks surprised when he looks back at me but nods his head and moves out of the way I walk towards the house stopping to lay the roses on the steps before making my way inside

"What do you plan to do about Scott?" I ask Laura

"What do you want me to do?" Laura asks

"Shouldn't you be the one helping your brother? We're dealing with the alpha" Derek says

"I can't no one can know about me I'm risking enough trying to help you with the Alpha and Laura knows that" I say

"I'll deal with it Jez just go home" Laura tells me it was a dismissal if I had ever heard one so I turned on my heels and walked but I didn't go home I park in beacon hills long term care facility I grabbed the red rose and the three candy bars before getting out of the car and walking to the reception area where my target would be and sure enough there she was

"Hey Jennifer" I call out she turns around with a smile on her face

"Jezebel you're back how was Paris?" she asks

"It was good, how is he?" I ask

"Lonely no one visits him but you" she tells me

"Can I go see him?" I ask she nods

"Sure you can" she tells me

"Oh before I forgot here" I said as I hand her the chocolate bars

"Oh you're a goddess" She tells me before I continue on my way I walk into the room and see him in a wheel chair by the window I walk over to the vase and place the rose in it before walking over to the window I sit down in the seat and turn to face him I freeze for a second as I see the right side of his face cover in burn scars

"Hey Peter it's me Jezebel I'm back from Paris I know I was gone awhile and I have so much to tell you" at this point I lean over and grabbed his hand

"Please wake up Peter" I wait for a second to see if this time will be the time he does but he doesn't

"so I was bitten by a wolf in Paris I've turned and everything the scar hasn't disappear I was a little bummed about that what else can I tell you oh I finally met Derek you and Cora were always telling me I should Laura and him are back in town I'm helping them track down an alpha that killed someone" I continue to talk more like vent to him for an hour saying anything and everything I could think of but now it was time to go

"Bye Peter" I say as I lean over and kiss the left side of his forehead

"I'll be back next Monday I promise" I say as I leave as I walk past the reception desk on my way out I way bye to Jennifer and make my way home Scott was still at work which meant I couldn't call Deaton and mum was working the night shift at the hospital again I decided to go to bed and get an early night I was awaken later that night by Scott coming home I open my bedroom door to tell him to shut up when I see a stupid look on his face

"What's up with you?" I ask

"I ask her to go with me and she said yes" was his very confusing answer

"Who and where?" I ask excited that Scott might have a date

"Allison and to Lydia party" he's very dream reply came

"I thought she might like you" I tell him a little sad at it could never work with him and Allison before a thought came to me

"Wait isn't Lydia's party on Friday?" I ask

"Yeah" he tells me as he close his door

I walk back into my room with one thought 'oh crap'

After school instead of going home and doing homework I head to the lacrosse practice because I needed to talk to Laura and tell her about Scott and Allison I walk over to her and we walk away from the field so no one can hear us

"Scott's taking Allison to a party on Friday" I tell her

"Are you kidding me" Laura yells out I shake my head

"Where's this Party?" Laura asks

"Lydia Martin's house I already texted you the address" I tell her before walking away I was about to leave when Lydia grabbed me

"I'm starting to think you're secretly dating the new sub all those intense conversations I catch you in" Lydia tells me pulling over to the bleachers I roll my eyes

"I'm not dating Laura, Lydia" I tell her

"Laura? You call her by her first name it sounds your secretly dating to me I get it she's hot if your into Women" Lydia says

"You should see her brother" I mutter without thinking

"So it's not Laura it's the brother your secretly dating" Lydia says hearing me

"Oh Please I'd rather date Laura" I tell her and when Laura starts laughing after I say this I know she's been listening Allison I'm saved by coach blowing the whistle and Allison walking over to us Scott get caught waving to Allison and Coach thinks he has a question all and all it was funny

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves you! Huh? Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me what cha got! Come on!" Coach tells the team before Starting practice Scott gets the ball and takes off running and gets slammed by Jackson

"Jackson don't make me come over there" I yell standing up

"Jez sit down" Laura yells laughing but shaking her head everyone looks between me and Laura wondering how she knew me well enough not only to know my name but call me by my nickname I sit down simply so people can't see me

"How do you know the new teacher?" Allison asks

"It's a small town" I tell her before Lydia can say anything I still was unsure about Allison Scott gets the ball again and Starts ducking and weaving I thought he was done for when he came up against three players at the same time but he flipped over them and Scored a goal Allison jumps up clapping and I groan and face plant in to my hands

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach yells

"What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach yells

"No, coach." Scott tells him

"What the hell was that?" Coach asks him voicing my thoughts exactly

"I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Scott stumbles out

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting, buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Coach tells him causing everyone to cheer again after the game Stiles grabs my arm

"Come with me" He tells me we start walking to his jeep

"Where are we going Stiles?" I ask

"You know that joke I made the other day it's not a joke anymore" He says

"Wait you think Scott is an actual Werewolf?" I ask him making sure it sounded like I thought he was Crazy

"Yes know are you going to help me or not?" He asks me

"Not Stiles there's no such thing as werewolves" I say he just huffed before getting in his car and driving away I walk over to mine and drive away

All too soon it was Friday and I was getting ready for Lydia's party

"Mom!" I hear Scott yell

"Is this a party or a date?" mum asks him a little excited I laugh at how spot on mum was

"Maybe both." Was Scott's shy answer

"And her name is?" mum asked

"Allison." Scott replied I felt a little bad for listening in

"Allison. Nice." Mum told him I heard a jingling of key's and then Scott saying

"Thank you." Guess mum gave him the keys after all

"We don't need to have a talk, do we?" 'Oh god' I should probably walk in there and save him from mum

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." I wouldn't either

"Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back." I guess we were both wrong

"Are you serious?" mum must have taken the keys off of him. This was why I had my own car

"You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not going to end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 - year - old. Come on!" mum had gone in to full mum mode I should leave before it gets turned on me thankfully I hear a car horn beep

"Bye guy's I'm leaving" I say rushing past Scott's room hope to get away before mum could stop me

"Hold it and who are you going to this party with I won't have you getting pregnant at 17 either" I glare at Scott for causing this

"Mum I'm going with Danny he's gay remember "I tell her

"Oh okay have fun then sweetie" she tells me

"Thanks mum I will love you" I say sending Scott a smirk before continuing on

The party was in full swing when Danny and I get there

"Hey, Danny how about a dance?" I ask tonight I would be a normal teenager

"How about a drink first and then we dance" he says the underlining message of 'I need to be at least a little buzzed before I head in to that orgy' I just smile at him

"To the drinks then" I say as I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to where the drinks were I spot Scott and Allison enter as Danny and I had finished our first drinks and Danny was onto his second I turn to Danny

"you had your drink it's time to dance" I tell him Danny puts his cup down and nods at me so I lead him to the dance floor ending up close to where Scott and Allison were dancing I feel eyes on us so I turn in the general direction of where it was coming from to find Derek hale standing there and he was watching me and my brother I start to walk over to him but Danny grabs me and turn's me around

"Hey where are you going?" he asks

"Oh I just saw someone I know I was going to go say hi" I tell before turning around but I couldn't see Derek anywhere I turn around to Danny he lifts his eyebrow silent asking me 'well' I shake my head and tell him

"I lost them" we keep dancing until I see Scott rush off the dance floor

"Scott" I call after him as I follow him and Allison off the dance floor "Scott where are you going?" he keeps walking like he can't hear me we past Stiles as we make our way to the front door Stiles following behind us by the time we make it past the front door Scott was driving away I walk up to Allison and I put my arms around her

"It's okay I'll find us a ride home" I tell her

"I just hope he's okay" she says looking after my brother

"Me to" I tell her just then a voice behinds us speaks

"Allison, Jezebel. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." He sends me a look saying just go with it "let me drive you home" he continue while I'm highly confused as to what he was doing I played along

Allison looks at me clearly unsure of what to do

"Sure" I tell him more for Allison's sake then his. The drive to Allison house was quiet except for the occasional turn here, left or right from Allison I get out of the car so I can let Allison out of the back she sends me a smile before I get back in the car and Derek starts driving

"Why are you here instead of Laura?" I ask

"Because she thought it might be weird if she showed up at one of her student's parties and she had plans" Derek tells me

"Well since Lydia thinks Laura and I are secretly Dating I don't think she would have cared if Laura showed up" I tell him

"So that guy you were dancing with isn't your boyfriend?" He asks

"Who? Danny he's gay and I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter" I tell him

"So how do you want to handle your brother?" Derek asks me

"Wait I thought you were handling him" I ask concerned

"I am but I also want to know why you won't if I have to" He tells me I decided to tell him as little as possible

"No one can know I'm in Beacon Hills" I tell him

"Your hiding" He says I nod

"From what?" He asks

"From people more dangerous than the Alpha we're trying to find" I tell him

"Look Jezebel I don't know you but you seem to be the type of girl that doesn't run that would stand and fight and as someone whose been in a fight with you, you can hold your own I mean you Beat Laura so why are you running?" He asks

"Because it's not just me the people I'm hiding from would rip Beacon hills apart if they thought I was here for a second and they would kill my family in front of me for punishment and I don't know if I could win a fight against them I was lucky I got out with what I did the first time they wouldn't allow a second it's part of the reason I'm helping Laura track this alpha down I can't have any attention drawn to Beacon hills" I tell him

The rest of the drive to my house is left silent after Derek drops me off I watch him drive away before heading to the Hale house where Laura is already waiting for me with a cup of tea

"You knew I'd come here?" I ask taking the tea

"I know family is everything to you and you wouldn't be able to just sit and wait" She tells me

"Where were you tonight?" I ask noticing her outfit

"I had a date" She tells me

"Is that his car because if you brought a date here well you just shouldn't bring dates here" I tell her noticing the light grey 2010 Aston Martin Rapide park next to the house

"No its mine" She tells me

"Nice" I say she nods along and we sit there drinking our tea and wait for Derek to get here

"Seriously you two are like the parents that stay up all night waiting for their children to come home" Derek says walking up to us

"How's Scott?" I ask standing up

"We had a little run in with the Argents but he's okay now" Derek tells me

"Thank you" I tell him before running home I get there before Scott so I decide to get some sleep while I can

I wake up on Saturday to Stiles and Scott coming home I use my wolf hearing to hear what they're saying

"So what are you going to tell Jezebel?" Stiles asks

"What do you mean?" Scott asks him

"Come on Scott, your sister maybe a lot of thing but dumb and blind isn't one of them if I can figure out you're a werewolf she definitely can" Stiles tells him

"Nothing, we tell her nothing I don't want her to have any part of this" Scott replies

I knock on his door a little while later after changing and grabbing something out of my closet

"Hey Scott I'm going out I'll see you later" I tell him

"Okay" is the only reply I get through the door I drive the familiar roads up to the old Hale house Derek's already there waiting for me I grab the box in the passenger seat

"What are you doing here Jezebel?" He asks me

"Where's Laura?" I ask wanting to give the box to both of them

"She went to check the woods" he tells me

"I wanted to thank you both for helping Scott and give you both this" I hand him the box

"Hale" he reads off the box his head shoots up as he gives me a quizzical look

"It's everything I have of her" I tell him he opens the box and start's to go through the box

"Cora" he says a little distantly lost in past memories most likely

"How'd you know her?" he asks me  
>"she was my best friend" he gives me a look of shock as I tell him this "she's the other reason I'm helping you both Laura knows this" I finish<p>

"There's nothing you could have done" he tells me understanding the hidden message in my words

"That's not true" I tell him in a broken whisper

"Jezebel you couldn't have saved her or any of them" he tells me

"I was there the day your house burnt down obviously not when it was being set on fire but after I had plans to meet Cora that day and when I got here it was on fire I don't know what my eleven year old mind thought I could do but I ran in to the house I tried to free them but the smoke was too much and I passed out I remember waking up on the grass someone had pulled me out I still don't know who I passed out again next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital three weeks later with this" I lift up my jumper to show him my scar "and you and Laura had already left town" he looks down at the box in his hand and holds it out to me

"You should have this you cared about her enough to risk your life to save her "he tells me I shake my head no

"I have a feeling it'll mean more to Laura and you plus if I take it, it will just sit in my cupboard untouched she doesn't deserves that , they don't deserve that" I tell him he nods before walking in the house

"I think he needed that" Laura says from behind me

"It's for both of you" I tell her

"I'm not talking about the box" She tells me I turn and look at her

"Derek doesn't talk about it ever and every time he looks at me I can see the sadness the pain and most of all the guilt crushing him more and more everyday I've tried to be there for him to be strong but I think he needs someone who was as broken by the fire as he was and that can't be me I have to be strong" She says

"That's not fair to you Laura you lost just as much as he did you lost more than I did" I tell her

"Someone has to be the Alpha" she says before I can say anything she continues

"He's only know you for a week and he's more alive than I've seen him in six years maybe even before the fire I Don't know if that's all because of you but you are a part of it your good for him you've helped him in ways I never could" She tells me before starting to walk away

"Laura if you really want to help him you might want to move out of that house" I tell her before getting in my car and driving away

* * *

><p>what did you think Review fave follow<p>

T


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: this story is an au version of my other story mere de tous les where Laura wasn't killed by Peter

This story still focus on my OC Jezebel but things will change seeing as Laura's alive I imagine Laura as Eliza Dushku

This story is in Jezebel p.o.v but sometimes that will change

I post everything Jez and Laura wear at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

OC x Derek slow burn (maybe)

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Jezebel is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened

Cora was 10 when the fire happened

Malia was 9 when she turns into a coyote

Laura is 23/24 she was 17 when the fire happened

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

I only own Jezebel and this version of Laura

* * *

><p>Second Chance at First Line<p>

Monday after school Scott has lacrosse practice and with Laura watching over him I took the chance to have some time by myself honestly since Saturday and that conversation with Laura about Derek I had been avoiding both the Hales the conversation had freaked me out and had been replaying in my head ever since I'd only meet Derek a week ago there was no way what any of Laura said could be true drove to pick up the roses like I do every Monday before driving to the old brunt down Hale house when I arrive both of their cars were gone which had me sighing with relief I was in no mood to see Derek either knowing he had more than likely heard the conversation between me and Laura and I wanted to make this a quick visit I grab the white roses quickly exiting the car and placing them on the stairs I stand up to leave when a voice stops me

"Why bring eleven roses?" Derek asks from behind me which had me silently cursing before turning to face him

"Sorry didn't know you were here I was just leaving" I tell him trying to walk pass him but he grabs my arm

"You didn't answer my question why bring eleven roses instead of ten?" He asks

"Because I lost a part of myself that day as well the eleventh roses is for me" I tell him his eyes search my face something he must have found it because he let go of my arm I walked straight to my car and drove the hell out of there I drive to Beacon hills long term care facility to see Peter I walk in and change my old rose for the new one before walking over to him

"Hey Peter it's me Jezebel if you're in there I need you to wake up for me" I say as I take his hand nothing happens

"so Scott went through his first full moon Derek say it went okay the Argents are also back in town Derek seems to be staying for a while why I have no idea I haven't seen Kate which is good because we both know that would be fuel to the fire that is already raging out of control Laura already seems to be drowning this Alpha seems to be hard to track and I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in town" I look at the clock usually I'd stay longer but I had a few things I need to do

"I have to go now Peter I'll be back on Monday" I say as I kiss him on the forehead as I turn to leave I find Laura standing in the doorway

"I didn't know you visited Peter" Laura says I stay silent weighing the changes of making it way if I run just as I had decided to grin and bear the conversation because there's no way I could run and get away with it she knew where I lived my phone rang hurrying to see who it was I thanked Lydia as she had been the calling me and I answer immediately

"Hey Lyds what up?" I ask

"You need to get to the hospital" She told me

"What are you okay?" I ask walking pass Laura hurrying to get out of there

"Jackson's here just please come" She tells me I was already at the nurse station when Lydia hung up and I hurry out not bothering to look behind me When I get home from seeing Jackson I was fuming and I run straight to Scott's room enter yelling

"What the yell were you thinking!" he just looks at me confused

"Jackson is hurt Scott you should be glad it wasn't as serious as it could have been!" I yell just as mum enters the room

"Hey. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." She says not noticing the tension in the room

"No, mom, you can't." Scott tells her his full attention on her

"Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely. Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days." Mum tells him either notice my reaction when she asked about his eyes if Scott had he might I realised that I knew something

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just - stressed." He tells her

"Just stress? Nothing else?" mum asked him

"Homework" I told her trying to give Scott an out to this conversation as I knew all too well where it was heading and knew some of it was my fault

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Mum asked just as predicted looking my way

"Right now?" Scott asked which was so the wrong thing to say

"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs?" She asked yet again looking my way seeing as I was the known drug user out of the two of us and if Scott used drugs I was the only way he could have gotten them

"Have you?" Scott asked her I knew she had after a talk we had when I was going withdrawal but her reaction was still priceless

"Get some sleep" Mum tells him before leaving Scott turned to me with a hint of fear in his eyes and I was guessing not all of it had to do with how pissed I was about Jackson but the can of worms mum had just opened about my pass we both open our mouths to say something when my phone rings and his computer beeps I give him a look telling him the conversation wasn't over before leaving his room I look at my phone to see Laura calling I sigh before hitting decline and throwing the phone on my bed pulling out what was left of my homework

"And now I know your avoiding talking to me" Laura says from behind me as she closes my door

"See I wasn't sure this afternoon but I am now so that begs the question why?" she asks

"You're not my alpha, Laura" I tell her she couldn't make me tell her anything I didn't want to

"No I'm not but you are like family the closes thing I have to a sister and you are avoiding me and telling Peter someone in a coma you might have to leave town" She says

"Because I'm not a hero I can't save anyone not this town not my brother and sure as hell not yours" I tell her

"You've been saving this town for the last six years so what's different now?" She asks me

"Because now I don't have to because I don't want to be that person because I'm not human anymore and I don't know how to protect anyone without becoming the monster I'm trying to protect them from" I scream forgetting Scott was home

"You don't have to be a monster Jez" she tells me

"That choice was taken away from me the moment I was bitten" I say just as Derek climbs in through my window

"You guys do remember Scott's in the next room right and you're not exactly being quiet" He tells us

"God have neither of you heard of a door" I yell only realising what he was saying when Scott opened my door and saw both Hales in my room

"What are you doing?' Scott yells I open my mouth to say something to try and find a way to explain when Scott continues

"My Sister is off limits I don't want her involved" He yells at them standing in front of me they both look at me

"He's a little slow" I tell them

"Understatement" Derek says

"Wait you know each other? Jez how do you know the Hales?" He asks turning to face me

"That's a long story" I tell him

"Do you know…?" He asks not finishing the question in case I didn't which I used to my advantage

"Know what?' I ask acting clueless which I can see pisses off both Hales Laura just sighs walking out my door Derek follows but not before sending me a glare I was going to be hearing from them soon and I was right as just then my phone beeped I didn't need to look knowing it was Laura but I did any way it was Laura telling me to meet at their house now I sigh before grabbing my car keys and rushing out of the house before Scott could say anything when I reached the house I realised that driving the longest way possible and throwing in a some tactics to shake a tail in case I was being followed wasn't the smartest because Laura was pissed so pissed I was tempted to run but I didn't because that would only make it worse

"What do you want?" I ask with more anger then I felt Laura's eyes flamed red before settling to their normal colour making even Derek take a step back but me being stupid I took a step forward

"What's the matter Laura can't handle someone challenging your power" I ask her because did I mention stupid and a slight death wish

"I'm May not be your alpha but you will still show me respected you are on my territory" Laura says really pissed now

"Your territory? You left and I protected this town this is my territory" I tell her

"Jez watch your step I can take away my help as quickly as I gave it" She says I laugh

"And I take away mine" I tell her Derek steps in between us seeing this was only going to go downhill further if someone didn't step in and he was the only person here

"Your brother can't play his game on Saturday" he tells me I send the glare I had been giving Laura his way

"Don't you think I know that god we're lucky no one got too seriously injured today" I yell at him

"You have to talk to him" he tells me

"No don't you remember the part where I'm staying out of this?" I ask him

"He already knows that you're in it at least in part" he tells me

"No he knows that I know you that doesn't mean I know anything" I say

"Look it's a part of you, you still care otherwise you wouldn't have asked for our help and as long as you care you'll never be completely out of it" He says

"No I'm out of it and I'm not getting dragged back in" I yell

"You're already in it you can't run away" he shouts back

"Really watch me" I say as I turn back to my car and drive off

The rest of the week passes uneventfully and it's Friday Scott and I haven't talked since he found the hales in my bedroom and I hadn't talked to the Hales since either I'm walking down the corridor with Ally when she spots Scott

"Hey" she says

"Hey" his phone starts to ring

"Busy?" she asks

"No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing. I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you." I start laughing

"Nice save there Scottie" I reach over and ruffle his hair "I'll see you in French class Ally" I wave goodbye and head to French class I walk in and see Isaac with an empty seat next to him

"Hey Isaac mind if I seat here" he looks shocked that someone is talking to him even though we're friends

"no- umm- go head" he mumbles shyly to me

"Hey are we still up for our study section?" I ask

"Umm yeah in the library after school right?" he asked

"Yeah I'll meet you there" I see Ally walk in and she sits next to me

"Hey what took you so long?" I ask her

"Nothing what did I miss?" she asks a little flushed

"Teacher isn't even here yet"

"I told Scott that we're all going out after the game" she told me

"Oh he's still playing?"

"As far as I know why did he say he wasn't?"

"No I just heard him say something to Stiles that's all" we had to stop talking at that point because the teacher walked in the room I notice Ally holding her jacket from the party I remember her telling me she couldn't find it and it being in Derek's car I was going to ask him for it the last time I went to see the house but we had that fight and I didn't get a chance it's also far to ask for something when your currently talking to someone or even when you are talking to them you run the first chance you get because there older sister had to open her mouth and now you're terrified to talk to either one of them When my free period started I jumped in my car and drove to the Hale house because even though my first instinct is to run from them and avoid all unnecessary contact protecting Ally was more important I get out of the car and start to look around knowing Derek was around somewhere

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at school?" Derek asks from behind me

"I have a free period now are you going to tell me why you're going around and breaking into people's lockers?" I say facing him

"I haven't broken into anyone's locker" he says

"Really then how did Ally's jacket end up in her locker the jacket she lost the night of the full moon the jacket I'm pretty sure she left in your car?" I asked

"That's what this is about the little hunter?" it might have been my imagination but I swear he sounded disappointed but if he was disappointed it was probably because I wasn't here to say never mined I'll deal with my brothers werewolf problem's

"She not a hunter yet Derek so until she is leave her out of it now I have to get back to school I said and then got in my car and drove back to school

"Hey hi I'm here so what are we studying first" I say in a rush as I sit beside Isaac after school because I was late getting there

"I was thinking chem. If you want" he says

"Yeah sounds good and Isaac?" I ask

"Yeah?" he whisper asks

"You know we're friends right? You don't have to be so shy around me" I tell him

"Sorry" he says with a small smile

"It's okay just don't do it again" I say jokingly

Me and Isaac study for an hour and honestly the best hour of my life since Laura Hale showed up again I might have even flirted a bit it was nice acting like a normal teenager before we decided to call it quits. I spent the rest of the day at home doing homework and avoiding Laura's and Scott's calls

I drove to the Hale house Saturday morning knowing after the twenty calls Laura left and the three calls Derek left it must be important so important that Derek called me for the first time ever I assumed it had to with Scott and not letting him play his game tonight. When I arrived at the house I instantly regret not answering Scott's calls because this could only be his and Stiles work there were police everywhere when I spot Scott I march right up to him and back him up against the cop car he was leaning on

"What the hell did you do?" I whisper yell at him

"The police found the second half of the body there arresting Derek for the murder" Scott says not answering my question

"What?" I yell I turn to look at the house as the police drag Derek out of the house with Laura following behind yelling that he was innocent I let Scott go and run straight over to Laura making Sure she doesn't attack any cops as soon as I have him arms around her she clings to me until she spot's Scott and then she's pushing me away and marching over to him I did not want to be Scott right now as I go to follow Laura and save Scott I see Stiles get in the police car they had Shoved Derek in I hesitate from a moment before going after Stiles humans come first Scott could look after himself I slip into the driver's seat before anyone could notice

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell at Stiles who jumps not noticing me get in the car

"Questioning a suspect what are you doing?" He asks me his hands waving about

"He didn't kill anyone Stiles" I yell

"You're just saying that because you're friends with his sister and you think he's hot" He tells me

"How did you know I thought he was hot" I ask confused I thought I hid my emotions better than that I see Derek raise his eyebrow at that

"Because I grew up with you no matter how much of an emotionless bad asses you are now I can read you like you were still ten years old" he tells me

"I'm not emotionless" I yell

"Really because the only time I see a real emotion from you any more is when you think no one's looking and then all I see is pain" He yells back

"I'm sorry that I don't exactly want to talk about my feelings Stiles when I'm finding dead girls cut in half" I tell him

"Would you shut up" someone says behind us we both turn to find Derek looking at us both of us forgetting he was with us

"God you fight like siblings" he mutters

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles tells him both Derek and I look at him knowing that wasn't true

"Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just want to know something." Stiles says before his eyes flicker over to me

"The girl you killed - she was like you. But she was different, wasn't she? I mean, she could change herself in ways, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asks what was obviously a very heavily edited question for my benefit

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to. You both do" Derek tells us I was impressed that both had been able to get they're point across without actually saying werewolf just then Stiles door is jerk open and Stiles is pulled out

"Don't say anything I'll get you out" I tell Derek before I to was jerk out of the car

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" the Sheriff asks as and I didn't have an answer planned so I went with a classic

"It was all Stiles" I say pointing at him Stiles looks at me shocked

"Traitor" He yells

"You got my friend arrested I'm not helping you" I yell back

"Backstabber" he says

"Idiot" I say back

"Bitch" he replies

"Jerk" I throw back the sheriff shakes his head he knew we could go on for hours at this once we sat down and did just so we could see all the insults we could come up with

"Slut" he says

"Virgin" I tell him

"Drug Hore" He yells and everyone freeze's the sheriff mouth actually drops open and Stiles looks horrified at what he just said to tell he reaches out but I move out of his reach I could fell the tears in my eyes

"Jez I'm sorry" He says and I lay him out Stiles rubs his jaw that I just punched Scott looks torn about Which one of us he wants to check on first Laura's frozen in place and the Sheriff is reaching for his cuffs wait what? He was arresting me what the hell

"No dad it's okay" Stiles says trying to get me out of trouble

"Stiles I have to don't worry she'll be out before the game" The sheriff tells Stiles and my brother before placing me in the backseat with Derek

"How are you going to get me out now that you're in here with me?" Derek asks

"If you value your life you will shut up" I growl I was pissed and it was getting harder to control the shift and then I remembered my other problem

"Damn it Derek?" I ask he looks at me

"I thought I was supposed to shut up" He sass's back

"You were but now I need your help" I tell him he simply raises his eyebrow

"I need you to reach into my pants" I tell him

"What?" he yells not letting me finish

"if you let me finish I have a dagger tucked in the waistband of my pants and I'd rather not get booked for having a weapon hidden on my body" I tell him he nods and he both start shifting around so Derek could reach the back of my pants I hear Derek grunt a few times before I felt the blade move

"You got it?" I ask

"Yeah" he tells me then he starts moving one way and I start moving the other the blade was almost free when someone jerked and it ended up cutting me

"Shit are you okay" Derek asks smelling the blood right away

"Yep" and I was I had had worse

"What do I do this?" Derek asks me

"Just drop it I can pick the lock and get it later" I tell him he drops the dagger and pushes it of the seat where it slides under one of the chairs its then that the doors open and Derek and I are being driven to the police station and then were shoved into cells side by side I immediately go lay down on the bed Derek just looks at me

"Why do I get the feeling like you've been here before?" Derek asks me

"Because she has" The sheriff says as he led Laura into the room

"I don't think you're supposed to tell people that papa" I tell him and he walks away very quickly both Derek and Laura look at me

"I only call him papa when I want something and I always get what I want" I tell them

"Are you two okay" Laura asks yes I simply nod and I guess Derek does to because I don't hear him answer

"Jez, about what Stiles said" Laura says before I cut her off

"Oh no we're not talking about it the six years you were out of my life are off limits not up for discussion" I tell her she nods

"Okay I have to get to the School but I'll get you both out of this" she tells us before leaving

"I'm sorry about my brother getting you arrested I know it's my fault" I say awhile later

"Tell me the stunning logic that lead to this being your fault" He says laying down on the bed in his cell

"well I was the one who dragged you out into the woods when you found the body and if I had just dealt with my brother instead of pawning him off on you he wouldn't have wanted you out of the way so he could play a stupid game" I say

"If you're thinking like that you should be blaming Laura I followed her into the woods and she handed Scott off to me" Derek says

"Yeah let's blame Laura" I say he chuckles at that

"So where you been the last six years?" I ask Derek

"No if the last six years of your life are off limits then so are mine" He says

"Fine a question for a question you can ask me anything you want if I ask you something" I tell him

"I was in new York" Derek tells me I took that as him agreeing to the rules I set and waited for his question

"Where were you?" he asks I let out of a sigh of relief it was a safe question

"Mostly beacon hill I was in Paris for a year I spent a lot of time in Boston and San Francisco" I tell him

"What was it like after the fire?" I whisper knowing it was a painful answer

"I felt like I was drowning and the guilt almost crushed me I swore I could feel flames every time I closed my eyes I shut everyone out even Laura" He say his voice pained

"What was it like for you?" He asked me

"Depression hospitals for the first year then learning to fight a constant fight between life and death a nightmare I could never wake up from" I told him

"You sleep with anyone in those six years?" I ask because my brain knows no bounds

"Yes only one night stands though" He struggles to say note to self, Derek is uncomfortable talking about sex

"How about you?" He asks

"Me I lost my virginity at 15 I was at a party I was drunk don't remember much had a few one night stands not as many as people think I had my First boyfriend in Paris" I say probably giving him way to much detail

"Why did you come back?" I ask

"I hadn't heard from Laura I thought she was in trouble" He tells me

"Why stay?" I ask

"Hey it's my turn and I stayed because she did what else I was supposed to do" He says

"Do you believe in love?" He asks

"For other people maybe but for people like us love is a weakness or a manipulation" I tell him

"Do you think we can be saved?" He asks I knew he meant more than being in a cell right now

"No but we're going down together most people don't get that" I tell him I just hear him sigh in return

"We could just break out it wouldn't be hard" I say looking at the door at held us in our cages before up at the ceiling

"Yeah but then we'd have to go on the run" Derek says

"You wouldn't be the worse person to go on the run with but I did think I'd always go on the run with Stiles and Scott and it would be Stiles fault" I say that got I laugh but not from Derek from Stiles dad

"Jez any crime the three of you committed bad enough to go on the run would be your Idea" He says unlocking my cell door

"Yeah but Stiles would be the reason we got caught" I say and he nods because it's true

"Come on I'll take you to the game" He says leading me out of the room I take one last look at Derek before leaving the room and then I was being driven to the lacrosse game when we get there the Sheriff goes to find Stiles and I go to find Laura

"Hey what's up?" I say standing next to her

"Your brothers playing" She tells me

"Okay we'll kill him later" I tell her

"How's Derek?" She asks

"Does he get arrested a lot because he seemed almost as comfortable as I did?" I ask

"A few times he went through a rough period after the fire" she says I grab her and turn her to me to see her eyes shining

"He's going to be fine we'll break him out if we have to" I tell her she smiles

"You should go sit down Argents here and he's been watching me since he got here" She says

"Roger that" I say saluting her I sit with mum which gets weird looks from Lydia and Allison as we were supposed to sit together but before they can say anything the whistle is blown and the game starts no one was passing the ball to Scott and the game was going brutal then the ball was dropped Scott spots and start running to pick it up but Jackson runs for the ball as well and pushes Scott out of the way

"Jackson what the hell was that" I stand up and yell, Jackson than scores the first goal of the game Lydia then gets Alison to help her hold up her "we love u Jackson" sign Scott looks at them at the moment I see Jackson and some of the team huddle up so I use my wolf hearing to hear what they're saying

"Only to me" I hear Jackson tell them

"But what if he's open?" Danny asks him I was wondering who they were talking about but I think I already know

"Who's the captain, you or me?" Jackson said playing the captain card

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just want to win." Danny always the sensible one

"We will win." Jackson told them self-assured

"But –"Danny tried to say before Jackson cut him off

"What did I say? Huh? What - did - I say?" he asked get frustrated with Danny. Danny let out a sigh before saying

"Don't pass to McCall." That asshole if I was Scott I'd be pissed I look for Scott and see I was right by his reaction he had heard what I heard and he was shifting I run over to Laura

"He's Shifting" I tell her

"I know" She tells me

"What do we do?" I ask her

"Nothing we can do just hope he doesn't hurt anyone and be ready to control him if he does" Laura tells me Just then I hear Mr. Argent ask

"Which one is Scott again?" and the look Laura gives me tells me she heard him too

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia answers her and Jackson are really starting it piss me I hear Allison mutter

"His sister is talking to the assisting coach" Lydia adds

"That's his sister talking to Laura Hale?" I hear Argent ask

"Okay great I'm dead" I tell Laura

"I hope Scott okay." I hear Allison say

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this. Allison. A little help here?" Lydia says of course all she's worried about is her and Jackson image she gets Alison to help her hold up another sign it's obvious Allison doesn't want to do it. I watch Scott get the ball and score a goal causing coach to yell

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" that will teach Jackson a little lesson

The game starts again and the other team gets the ball then one of the players passes the ball to Scott

"Come on Scott get it under control" I say ready to jump in and tackle him at any time if need be hunters be damn my secrets be damn if my brother needed me I would do anything Scott threw the ball and it tore through the other team's goalie's net. If he didn't get it under control soon we would be in trouble. I look at Argent there's a look on his face he's suspects something or maybe he didn't like Scott either way it was trouble

Scott gets the ball again and starts to run and then suddenly stops

"oh no" I whisper both me and Laura were ready to run on to the field at an moment the other team is circling him I knew I couldn't get there in time if he attacked anyone I see Stiles get up as well just as worried as I am I hear Alison whisper

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." And like that he finds control and scores the winning goal I look at Laura in disbelief he found control every one runs on to the field while I stay where I stand with Laura I see Scott run off I go to follow him when I'm stopped by Lydia

"Where are you going you're my ride to the party?" She asks

"Find someone else lyds" I tell her still a little upset by what she had said

"What why?" she asks

"Because I'm not going to the party" I tell her before I head for the school and the boys locker room when I get there I see Allison exiting she waves at me I wave back and use my wolf hearing to listen to what Scott and Stiles were saying  
>"I kissed her." I roll my eyes at the sound of my brother's voice<br>"I saw." Stiles said  
>"She kissed me." Scott told him clearly not getting over it soon<br>"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" I scoffed how the hell would Stiles know as far as I know he's never been kissed by anyone himself  
>"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Scott says there was no way in hell he could do this<br>"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said clearly not wanting to rain on his parade  
>"What?" Scott asked concerned<br>"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles begin to tell him I perked up at this  
>"And?" Scott asks impatient<br>"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." I breathe out in relief one less problem to worry about  
>"Are you kidding?" asked Scott less than relived<br>"No" I walk away after I hear this I had all the information I needed and I needed to tell Laura after I tell her we wait in the parking lot for him knowing he would be able to sense us. I feel someone behind me

"What happened" Derek asks us

"We're safe for now but Argent might suspected something" I tell him

"He's also on to Jez" Laura adds

"We're? I thought you wanted to stay out of it?" he asked me

"He's my brother if they find out about him there next stop is me now I have more reason than anyone not to want that to happen" I tell him

"Then you might want to worry about your friend Jackson" he tells me

"Jackson why?" I asked

"Just watch him" he tells me

"Okay" I draw out

"Can I get a ride home?" I ask Laura she laughs at me before getting in the car

"I'll take that as a yes then" I said as I hopped in Laura's car

* * *

><p>done Review fave follow<p>

T


End file.
